


You and only you. And oh yeah him, too.

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale gets himself two boyfriend, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, and a bit of angst but, smutty smut smut, the one time I will ever write Crowley as the reasonable one in this relationship, the tiniest bit of kidnaping, who's counting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale figured that things between him and Gabriel were done after the trials. But clearly Gabriel thought otherwise. Aziraphale has to come to terms with the fact that he has feelings for both Crowley and Gabriel, and that there may be a way to get all that he wants.





	You and only you. And oh yeah him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another self-indulgent smut fic on my half. I'm just powerless when it comes to these boys idk what they want from me. They won't let me go!!!

It was a good day. Aziraphale thought about just how good it was as he tutered about the bookshop, reorganizing after a morning spent being open. Crowley was coming over for dinner, was the thing. And that made it an excellent day. (Crowley had come over for dinner every day for the last seven weeks, but neither of them thought to mention it). 

The bell above the door rang and Aziraphale straightened, putting the books he was holding down on one of the shelves. The door had been locked. Which could only mean it was Crowley coming over early. 

Aziraphale smiled and his heart swelled. An excellent day indeed, he thought as he made his way out of the shelves. 

“Someone’s eager today,” he said, laughing a bit as he went to meet his love at the door.

“I suppose,” not Crowley said. 

Aziraphale blinked, his body coming to a still. His joy and excitement of having Crowley all to himself the whole day was quickly replaced by the fear and anxiety of who stood before him.

“Gabriel!” he said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. “To what do I owe the...pleasure?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, as if there was absolutely nothing weird about him being there. “We have a date,” he stated. “Or did you forget?”

Aziraphale had forgotten. Well, not entirely. He had figured the whole non-apocalypse, trying to kill him deal had ended things between them. Not that there was much between them in the first place. 

“I thought...well...I didn’t know that was still...on.” Aziraphale shook his head. He sounded so...well, as Crowley would put it, so lame. 

Gabriel shrugged, his hands folded before him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, because, you tried to kill me?”

Gabriel’s face fell, frowning a bit. He looked to the side. If Aziraphale didn’t know any better he’d say Gabriel looked ashamed. Then his face returned to normal and he looked at Aziraphale as he usually did. “Since you aren’t dead, shall we go?”

“Why did you let them do it, Gabriel?” 

“I’m sorry?”

Aziraphale, relaxed now that he knew Gabriel wasn’t here to try anything new, stepped up to him. “I know it wasn’t your idea. So why did you let them try to kill me?”

“It was my idea,” Gabriel said. Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows. That couldn’t be right. Gabriel looked away again. “You should have heard what they wanted to do to you instead.”

Aziraphale bit his lip and reached out, taking one of Gabriel’s hands in his own. “What are you saying, Gabriel?”

“They wanted their revenge, of course. No amount of convincing would get them to stop. A quick death by hellfire was the best option you had.”

Aziraphale licked his lips. “What did they want to do to me?”

Gabriel shook his head and looked back at him. “We really should go,” he said. “We’ll be late.”

Aziraphale’s body deflated. How was he going to get out of this? The two of them had made plans about two years ago to go to the reopening of an old cinema that Aziraphale loved so much. (It was the seats, really. Best seating in all of London). But Aziraphale was with Crowley now. He couldn’t very well just go off on a date with Gabriel. But then again. Aziraphale really was interested in going. And Gabriel’s hand was so warm. And so…

“Let me grab my coat.”

-

The day had been excellent. The seats were even better than Aziraphale had remembered, and they had shown a classic old film to celebrate the occasion. Gabriel didn’t seem all that interested in the movie, but he watched it with a passive face, his hand in Aziraphale’s, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. 

“Well, that was quite lovely,” Aziraphale said, noting the time. They had about two hours until Crowley would usually be there. Unless he decided to show up early. Aziraphale hoped he wouldn’t.

“Indeed,” Gabriel said. He watched as Aziraphale took off his coat, and then leaned in. 

Aziraphale leaned away.” Tea?” he asked, already walking to the back room. 

A tray with two cups of hot tea and a few biscuits was waiting for them. Aziraphale picked it up and held it out to Gabriel, who shook his head. Aziraphale shrugged and placed the tray down on the desk. He picked up one of the cups and hummed slightly as he sipped at its contents. Gabriel stepped closer, hand finding its way to Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale danced out of the way, suddenly very interested in the books on the other end of the room.

“Is everything alright, Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale feigned ignorance, looking over at him with raised eyebrows. “Why, of course.”

“Good.” Gabriel crossed the room to him, both hands on his hips this time. 

Aziraphale spun out of his embrace once more. “I’m sorry, Gabriel,” he said. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Gabriel stayed by the bookshelf, arms now crossed over his chest.

“It’s just that I’m seeing someone now and it wouldn’t be right for us to…” he waved his hand between the two of them. 

Gabriel nodded. “So you’re breaking up with me?”

“Well,” Aziraphale shifted on his feet, “We were hardly really dating.”

Gabriel pursed his lips a bit, eyes squinting slightly. “So it’s over?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid. I really am sorry. I had figured that, well, that after everything, you wouldn’t be very interested in seeing me anymore.”

“Just once more?”

Aziraphale opened his eyes. Gabriel looked different. It was like a mix between sadness and hope. It confused him. “What?”

“If I had known that last time would be the last time I…” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I would like to be able to remember it better.”

Aziraphale’s stomach did a little flip. “Oh.” The last time hadn’t been anything special, Aziraphale agreed. It had been rather rushed, and following a less than appetizing dinner. He picked at his nails and tried to ignore Gabriel’s face. Which was really hard because he had started to move across the room.

Gabriel placed his hands on Aziraphale’s waist and this time he didn’t move. “Just once more,” Gabriel said, pulling Aziraphale close, foreheads nudging together. “I’m sure your friend won’t mind.”

“Boyfriend,” Aziraphale corrected him. As for the other bit, well, Aziraphale wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like they had exactly talked about it. Maybe Crowley would be okay with him having sex with someone else. He thought about the prospect of Crowley out with someone else and it made his skin crawl. “I don’t think-”

And then Gabriel’s mouth was on his and Aziraphale couldn’t think. His lips were warm and soft. And they knew exactly what to do. Aziraphale sighed into the kiss, leaning forward a bit and allowing it to deepen. 

Gabriel pulled back and Aziraphale sighed, letting his head rest against Gabriel’s chest. “Alright,” he said. “But we have to be quick, okay? He could should up at any moment.”

Gabriel smiled. “Maybe we should let him walk in on us,” he said, taking Aziraphale’s hand and pulling him over to the couch. “Let him see what shoes he has to fill.”

Aziraphale shook his head at him. “He could fit in your shoes and then some.” He pushed Gabriel to sit on the couch.

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “Quite a guy you got there.”

“Indeed.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube in his hand as Gabriel undid his pants. “Getting right to it, I see.”

Aziraphale poured a glob onto his hand. “I told you we had to be quick.” He leaned over Gabriel, kissing him as he spread the lube over Gabriel’s already-hard cock. 

Gabriel hummed in approval, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Aziraphale’s head, the other grabbing at his waist. There was a jolt of electricity over Aziraphale’s skin and then a rush of cold as he realized he was naked. 

Aziraphale straightened up, arms going instinctively to cover himself. “Gabriel!”

“You said we had to be quick.”

Aziraphale frowned at him. Then he clicked his tongue and waved Gabriel’s clothes away as well. Gabriel didn’t seem to react, just smiled a bit wider. 

Aziraphale got on the couch, straddling Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck, getting his legs in a cozy position so they didn’t fall asleep or hurt. Gabriel kissed him and reached down, hands squeezing Aziraphale’s ass before one hand spread the cheeks open as the other positioned his cock.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked between kisses.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, nodding, bumping their heads together a bit. 

Gabriel guided himself in and Aziraphale slowly sat back, gasping as Gabriel filled him. And boy did Gabriel fill him. He had, of course, given himself a rather generous effort. Not that Aziraphale minded. He didn’t mind one bit, not even as he bit down on Gabriel’s lip to stop himself from crying out at the stretch. 

Gabriel grunted and grabbed Aziraphale’s thighs. He started to thrust up, his dick sliding in and out of Aziraphale with ease. Aziraphale released Gabriel’s lip and let out a delightful moan as Gabriel rubbed against his prostate. (One of the infuriating things about Gabriel was he always seemed to get it right on the first thrust. Aziraphale certainly didn’t rule out the possibility of miracles at work). 

“I can’t believe you’d want to throw this away on some human,” Gabriel said. He nipped at Aziraphale’s jaw, making him shiver. “We’re so good together.”

Aziraphale had to agree that they were good together. Gabriel silently went about whatever activity it was Aziraphale had invited him to. Then they would go back somewhere private (which had been a bit of an adventure back before the bookshop) and they would have sex. And it was good sex, too. Nothing compared to Crowley, of course. But nothing to sneeze at for sure. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, deciding to kiss Gabriel before he said something that would make him change his mind. Aziraphale slipped his tongue in Gabriel’s mouth, further keeping him from talking as he rode him. Gabriel groaned and pressed his tongue against Aziraphale’s. His hand flexed, fingers digging deeper into Aziraphale’s thighs. 

Aziraphale could feel himself getting close. He wanted it to last longer, and in normal circumstances he would hold off. But they really did need to wrap it up before Crowley got here. Gabriel seemed to be against this idea, his hands trying to hold Aziraphale as he started to speed up. 

Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss. He leaned forward, gently biting at Gabriel’s ear before whispering phrases of praise that he knew would help him get along. Things like, “Oh, Gabriel, yes,” and “You’re so good to me, Gabriel,” and “Make me feel so good.”

Gabriel was just there. Aziraphale could tell by the way he grunted, the way his legs shook slightly as he fucked up into him. Aziraphale let out a deep and appreciative moan and Gabriel came.

Well, he orgasmed. Gabriel wasn’t really interested in all the mess that came about with sex. So even though he did orgasm and felt all the good release that came with it, he didn’t actually come in the traditional sense. 

Aziraphale on the other hand had spent the last few months (almost a year now, he noted) with Crowley, who actually quite enjoyed the mess. And so, forgetting himself, Aziraphale came rather hard, spilling onto himself and Gabriel. He didn’t even realize it, his body relaxing, his head coming to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder as he came down. 

Gabriel’s hands ran up and down Aziraphale’s back, short nails scraping gently against his skin, giving him goosebumps. Aziraphale allowed himself a moment to enjoy. After all, after this they wouldn’t be enjoying any more moments together, so might as well make it last a little longer if possible. 

Aziraphale placed a lazy kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder and then leaned back, raising his hips so Gabriel’s dick fell out. He felt empty without it there. 

“Oh dear,” he said, breaking out of the post-sex fog. “I’m so sorry.” He waved his hand and displaced the mess on their chests. 

“It’s alright,” Gabriel said. He put up a little resistance as Aziraphale climbed off, but otherwise let it happen. “You know,” he continued, watching as Aziraphale popped his clothes back on, “I just had a marvelous idea.”

“What’s that?” Aziraphale asked, adjusting his tie a bit. 

Gabriel stood up, still naked, and smiled. “We don’t have to stop.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, Gabriel returning to an appropriate state of dress. “I told you I was in a relationship,” he said. “I”m not going to continue with you while I’m with him.”

“But that’s just it. We only have to be on hold until he dies.” Aziraphale stepped back, heart racing. “I mean, he’s got, what? A hundred years top?” Gabriel shrugged. “We’ve done longer than that without a date.”

Aziraphale sighed, relaxing a bit. “He’s not going to die in a hundred years.”

“Oh? Hm, well, modern medicine does get better every year. Alright, a hundred and fifty then? I think we can last that.”

“He’s not human, Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave him a look, leaning away a bit. “Oh, Aziraphale. Please tell me you aren’t dating an animal.”

“Of course not!” Aziraphale said, offended at the accusation. Gabriel gave him an expectant look, waiting for an explanation. Aziraphale took a deep breath. “It’s Crowley.”

Gabriel blinked. “The demon?”

“Yes, of course. Do you know any other Crowleys?”

Gabriel’s head shook. “Why?”

“Because I love him.”

“Why?”

Aziraphale huffed. He really didn’t have time to explain 6,000 years of friendship and longing turned to love. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “What matters is that I do and he’s going to be coming over soon so please...leave.”

Gabriel crossed his arms and gave Aziraphale a stern look. “I don’t want to.”

“Well, it doesn't matter what you want. This is my house and I want you to leave.”

Aziraphale’s jaw quivered. He could imagine what would happen next. He’d yell. He’d threaten a great deal of things (none of which he would ever go through with). He’d sit down and refuse to move no matter what. 

The door to the shop opened, the bell announcing Crowley’s presence. Aziraphale felt panic grip at his chest and his eyes started to water against his will. “Please.”

Gabriel didn’t look mad. He looked disappointed. Sad, even. 

“Hey, angel,” Crowley called out. “You here?”

With a small clap of thunder Gabriel was gone and Aziraphale could breathe again. He did a quick cleanup around the room to make sure nothing was out of place before racing out to the bookshop.

Crowley was browsing through the books, leaning back a bit as he looked over the titles.

“Hello, dear,” Aziraphale said, smiling at the sight of him. 

Crowley smirked. “Hey, angel. Thought you skipped out on me.”

“Never.” Aziraphale walked up and kissed him. “How was your day?”

“It’s getting better,” Crowley said, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and pulling him close. He kissed his cheek. “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“I thought we could eat in,” Aziraphale said. Crowley chuckled, licking his lips and looking Aziraphale up and down slowly. Aziraphale giggled. “Not like that. I wanted to cook something for you.”

“Oh?” Crowley tilted his head. “What’s the occasion?”

“Hm?”

“You never cook for me. So what’s the occasion.”

“I-I cook for you.” Aziraphale squirmed out of Crowley’s hold and started for the kitchen. “All the time.”

“You have never cooked for me once,” Crowley said, following him. “In fact, I don’t think either of us have ever cooked...do you even know how to cook?”

“What are you talking about? I cook all the time.” Aziraphale started pulling random things that appeared in his cabinet down, not entirely sure what he was going to make. 

Crowley leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “I don’t remember you ever cooking the whole time I’ve known you.”

“Well, dear, just because you don’t remember it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

“Name one time you cooked.”

“Why, just last Thursday.”

“We had sushi last Thursday.”

Aziraphale stilled. He was hoping Crowley’s memory was bad enough to forget that. “Oh, right. Must have been Wednesday then.”

Crowley’s head tilted to the side. “We had Italian that night.”

“Monday then!”

“We went to that little place on-”

“I cheated on you!” Aziraphale eeped, grabbing the edge of the counter to stop himself from getting sick. Saying it out loud was so much more worse than he could have thought.

“What?”

Aziraphale turned around, head hung low. He was glad Crowley hadn’t taken off his sunglasses, so he couldn't see the hurt he had caused him. “I cheated on you. I’m...I’m so sorry.” Aziraphale felt tears swell to his eyes but he pushed them away. It was his fault for letting things with Gabriel get so far. He had no right to be sad. 

“Was he hot?”

Aziraphale’s head perked up. “What?”

“The guy.” Crowley pushed off from the wall and sauntered over. “Was he hot?”

“I-I, well, yes but...what does that have to do with anything?”

Crowley smiled. Actually smiled. “Well, I have to be sure that whoever you’re getting it on with is at least worthy,” he said. 

“A-aren’t you mad? Aren’t you going to yell at me? And storm out? And never want to see me again?”

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arms, pulling him close. “Why would I be mad, angel?”

“Because I cheated on you! Or did you not hear that part?”

Crowley chuckled and leaned in to kiss Aziraphale on the cheek. “I don’t care.”

“Y-you don’t?” Aziraphale’s body had begun to shake at some point in his confession but it was stilling now. 

Crowley rubbed his nose over Aziraphale’s skin. “Course not. I know you love me. If you wanna go out and have some fun, I sure ain’t gonna stop ya.”

Aziraphale gulped. On the one hand, he was extremely thankful that Crowley wasn’t going to break up with him. On the other… “y-you don’t...have fun, do you?”

“No,” Crowley said. “Well, I have fun with you. But that’s it.”

Aziraphale felt a dual rush of emotion. One rush of relief, knowing that Crowley hadn’t been with anyone else. And then a giant tidal wave of guilt and disappointment knowing that he hadn’t been strong enough to keep the same level of commitment. 

Crowley kissed him on the corner of the mouth. “It’s really okay, angel. I don’t mind. But I am curious to know who it is.”

Aziraphale spun around in Crowley’s arms, turning a bit pink. He started fussing with the ingredients on his counter again. Crowley laughed and kissed the back of his neck.

“Oh, come on,” Crowley said. “I bet it’s a poet isn’t it?”

“He’s not a poet,” Aziraphale said. 

“Well that narrows it down.” Crowley kissed his way along the back of Aziraphale’s neck, pulling himself closer. “Someone I know?”

“I am not going to answer anymore of your questions.”

“So that’s a yes.” Crowley nuzzled his face against Aziraphale’s neck. “Tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Aziraphale took a steadying breath and chose to ignore Crowley’s persistent bugging. Even when Crowley started to poke him in the side with each request. 

“I’m not gonna leave you alone until you tell me,” Crowley said. 

“You won’t like the answer,” Aziraphale said, hoping it would get him to leave him alone. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aziraphale could feel the tears threatening him again. “If you didn’t break up with me for cheating, you would if you knew who with.”

“Alright, hold on.” Crowley turned Aziraphale around, pinning him to the counter. He took off his glasses and looked Aziraphale in the eye. “I will not break up with you. Nothing you could do would make me do that. I love you, remember? Like it or not you’re stuck with me.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and buried his face in his chest. One of Crowley’s hands rested on the back of Aziraphale’s head, the other gently rubbing his back.

“I don’t ever want to lose you,” he whispered.

“And you won’t,” Crowley told him. He kissed the top of his head. “Now...who was it?”

Aziraphale groaned. “Do I have to?”

“You don’t have to,” Crowley said. “I’m just dying of curiosity, you know?”

Aziraphale bit his lip. “It was Gabriel,” he said, quietly, hoping Crowley couldn’t hear him.

Crowley’s hands stilled. “Like...Gabriel? Gabriel, Gabriel? The dick in the suit?”

“He’s not a dick, Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Crowley pulled away from the hug and Aziraphale let out a soft whimper. “The guy who tried to kill you? That’s who you fucked?”

Aziraphale shrank away, already regretting giving in. He bothered the bottom of his vest. “It’s complicated.”

“Wh-he didn’t force you to-”

“No! Of course not!”

Crowley sighed. “Well...You’re going to have to explain this because it just...I don’t even...how?”

Aziraphale scratched his head and looked away. “It’s been a while, is all. That we’ve been...you know.”

Crowley took a step back and Aziraphale felt like he was going to be sick. “How long?”

“About two thousand or so years?” Aziraphale knew exactly when it had happened. Right after the whole mess with Jesus. 

“So this whole time…”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “No! Crowley, no! I haven't seen him since the trials! I swear! It was just today he showed up and-”

“Why? Why now? If you haven’t seen him since?”

“Well...we sort of had a date. B-but it wasn’t a new thing! We had set it up a few years ago and I didn’t think he was going to show up, I swear!”

Crowley rubbed a hand over his mouth. He took a few deep breaths. Aziraphale hung his head, waiting for him to just walk out. 

“He must be pretty good in the sack, huh?”

Aziraphale blinked. Crowley had put his glasses back on and had the hint of a smirk on his face. 

“I mean, he doesn’t exactly have a lot else going for him. Must be why you choose him, yeah?”

“He’s actually not that bad,” Aziraphale whispered. “When he’s alone.”

“It’s over now, though, right? Like, he knows that?”

Aziraphale nodded so fast his neck actually hurt a bit. “Oh yes! Completely over! I’m never seeing him again.”

Crowley let out a huff. “Alright then.” He walked over, placed a hand on the counter and studying the mess of groceries there. “So, what’s for dinner?”

Aziraphale turned around. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

Crowley chuckled and Aziraphale finally felt at peace. 

-

Even though Crowley told him a million times that he wasn’t upset and didn’t need anything special, Aziraphale still insisted on making it up to him. He had been doing a very good job of it, working on Crowley’s dick for the better half of an hour. Crowley had one arm flung over his face, his entire body flushed, hips moving in fluid motions as Aziraphale licked and sucked his way up and down. 

“Angel, fuck,” Crowley panted. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

Aziraphale smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Crowley’s cock. “How would you like it, dear? Any way you want tonight.”

Crowley smirked and Aziraphale felt a bit of trepidation. “I want you to ride me,” he said, licking his lips. 

Aziraphale paled. “Are, are you sure? Isn’t there something else you’d like?”

Crowley sat up on his elbows, looking down at Aziraphale. He had started to grow his hair out again, even though Aziraphale hadn’t asked for it. But he did enjoy it, especially the way it stuck to his face, slick with sweat, as they had their fun. “Ah, come on!”

Aziraphale sat back on his knees and fiddled with the sheets. “I just...are you sure? No other way?”

Crowley let his head flop back. “What is it with you and riding? Is it really so bad that I wanna see you like that? All on display and just…” Crowley humphed and bit his lip, eyes wide with excitement.

Aziraphale’s eyes wandered around the room, looking for an excuse. “Well, I...I’m just so terribly ashamed of my body is all.”

Crowley scoffed. “Liar.”

“My back hurts.”

“Aziraphale.”

“I have a cold?”

Crowley sat up and scooted down, wrapping arms and legs around Aziraphale. He kissed his cheek. “What’s the real reason, angel?”

Aziraphale frowned. “Well, if you must know.”

Crowley scooted even closer. “Oh, I must.”

“It’s how Gabriel and I always do it. Did it!”

“Really? Every time?” Aziraphale nodded and Crowley laughed. “Wow, he’s pretty lazy huh?”

“He’s not lazy. Wasn’t! Wasn’t lazy! Sorry.”

Crowley laughed again and kissed him. “So that’s why you don’t wanna do it, huh? Cause of him?”

Aziraphale nodded, feeling himself blush. “I just...I wouldn’t want to accidentally start to think about him when I was with you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Eager to change the subject, Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek. “So, how would you like it?”

Crowley smiled and laid back down, spreading his legs wide. “Ram me,” he said. “Fuck me senseless.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale was already moving into position, hooking Crowley’s knees over his shoulders, kissing at his thighs. 

“Yeah. I want you to fuck me until I can’t see. Or I see stars! That’s better! Fuck me until I see stars, Aziraphale.”

He didn’t need any more instruction than that. Aziraphale pushed into his love, easy and willing and ready for him. And he felt so good, his love, and hot and warm and eager. And the sounds he made. Oh the sounds. More beautiful than any music. 

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hips, bones sharp against him, and pulled down as he thrust forward, drawing several gasps and moans from Crowley, who writhed on the bed and tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. 

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s legs, biting at them gently, sucking just enough to make a small mark. Crowley practically keened. Aziraphale smiled, rocking into him harder and harder, feeling out his prostate and pressing against it as often as he could. “Seeing stars yet, my love?”

Crowley let out a garbled whine. Aziraphale smiled at him. Not seeing stars yet, but definitely losing his senses. Aziraphale kept up the pace, even though his back was starting to hurt a little bit. A quick miracle could fix that after all. 

Crowley’s body shuddered and he started to hiss. 

“Sorry, love,” Aziraphale said. He had forgotten how sensitive Crowley was, and performing a miracle on his body to keep himself going probably wasn’t the exact sensation Crowley was going for.

Aziraphale brought one hand up to grip Crowley’s cock to make up for it. Crowley arched his back, moaning into the touch. His arms shot out, hand grabbing Aziraphale’s arms tight. His fingernails dug into Aziraphale’s skin, making deep marks that didn’t draw blood. 

“Yes, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured. “Yes, you’re doing so well.”

Crowley actually squeaked. Aziraphale found it awfully charming. 

“I love you so much, Crowley. Did you know that? Did you know how much I love you? It’s so much sometimes that I think I’m going to burst. Just looking at you I feel so much joy and pride I can’t handle it sometimes. And every moment with you is precious. So precious. I want to spend all my time with you because you mean so much to me. And I’m so, so, thankful that I have you. I love making you happy, my love, and I hope that you know how happy you make me. How wonderfully happy I am to be with you.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s leg and he was gone, thick and hot come spilling down Aziraphale’s hand and splashing on Crowley’s stomach. 

“That’s it, love,” Aziraphale whispered, continuing to fuck him but in slower, deeper thrusts. Crowley let out a low-pitched warble. “You did so wonderfully for me, my dear. Thank you for letting me love you.”

Crowley whimpered and a tear slipped out of one eye.

“Oh, oh, dear.” Aziraphale leaned forward, making sure he was still inside so he didn’t just pull out and leave Crowley under stimulated after such an act. He wiped the tear away. “There, there, love. It’s alright.”

Crowley growled and rubbed at his eyes, scowling. “I’m fine,” he huffed out. 

“I know, my dear. I know.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s forehead. “Are you ready for me to pull out now?”

Crowley sniffed and nodded. Aziraphale kept close, pressing kisses all over Crowley’s face as he gently pulled himself out. Crowley’s body shivered and Aziraphale laid down on him, covering him in warmth and love. 

“Was that alright?” Aziraphale asked. “Did you see stars?”

Crowley scoffed. “Saw the whole fucking universe,” he said. 

“Oh, good.” Aziraphale kissed him deeply. 

“Did you finish?” Crowley asked. He was already reaching a hand down to grab at him.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Aziraphale said. “Just happy to get you off, you know.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and started pumping Aziraphale’s cock, bending oddly to be able to reach. Aziraphale closed his eyes and kissed at Crowley’s shoulder until he finished, spilling between the two of them. 

They lay tangled together, heavy breaths and lazy kisses. Aziraphale felt his eyes grow heavy. He didn’t usually sleep but, well, after the day he’s had who could blame him. 

-

Aziraphale woke up before Crowley, as usual. He smiled at him and kissed his forehead, enjoying how soft and fragile his face looks while he was asleep. He ran a hand through Crowley’s hair. It was getting quite long indeed and he loved the way it started to curl naturally. 

Crowley took a deep breath and shifted a bit, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Rest well, love,” Aziraphale whispered. “I’m going to go get us some breakfast.”

Crowley huffed and his eyes seemed to squeeze a bit. Aziraphale couldn't resist another kiss to the forehead before climbing out of bed. 

There was a lovely little pastry shop that had opened down the street a few weeks ago. They made the best little pastries and sandwiches, and Aziraphale quickly found himself becoming a regular, especially when Crowley spent the night. Which was happening a lot.

His joyous little walk to the shop was interrupted by someone grabbing one of his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said, struggling to pull his arm free. “But can I help-” He clamped his mouth shut. Michael was holding his arm. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest and it felt like his skin was on fire. 

“Hello, Aziraphale,” Uriel said, appearing on his other side, grabbing a hold of his other arm. 

The two led him away from the pastry shop. 

“What is this about?” Aziraphale asked. He tried to pull himself free but he was no use alone against two archangels. 

“We want to know what you did to him,” Uriel said.

“Who?” Aziraphale asked. He recognized the path they were walking, heading straight for heaven’s door. 

“Gabriel,” Michael clarified. 

“I-I didn’t do anything to Gabriel.”

“Is that so?” Uriel tightened her grip on his arm. “Because yesterday he said he was coming to pay you a visit.”

“And ever since he got back,” Michael continued, “He’s been useless.”

“Useless?”

“Hasn’t gotten a lick of work done,” Uriel said. 

“And he’s been awfully short and moody with the others,” Michael added.

Aziraphale gulped. Surely they couldn’t blame him for that. So he broke it off with Gabriel? He wasn’t to blame for the way that Gabriel reacted to that.

“You’re going to undo whatever you did,” Uriel told him as they entered the building and headed up. 

Aziraphale sighed. Not only could he not do that, but he also felt incredibly nervous walking up to heaven alone. They hadn’t bothered them in the last year, but what was to stop them from doing it now. As they entered heaven, all Aziraphale could think about was the things that Gabriel told him they had thought of. If death was his best option...what else could happen up here?

Luckily it seemed his and Crowley’s ploy had still worked. As Uriel and Michael dragged him through heaven, the other angels scattered out of the way, standing to the side and pointing at him while whispering among themselves. Aziraphale tried to put on his best dastardly look to keep up appearances. 

The door to Gabriel’s office was closed, which was strange. Aziraphale wasn’t even aware that the doors in Heaven could close, they were all pretty much always open. Michael opened the door and Uriel shoved him in. 

Gabriel was sitting back in his chair, a mountain of papers on his desk. He was staring off into the corner, completely unaware that anything was going on.

“Fix it,” Uriel hissed, closing the door behind him.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and Gabriel’s head snapped to attention. “Aziraphale!” He sat up straight. “What are you doing here?”

“Your goons brought me,” Aziraphale said, frowning a bit to show his disappointment. 

“I don’t know anything about that,” Gabriel said, eyes going wide. 

Aziraphale sighed, crossing his arms, knowing that was probably true. “They’re worried about you,” he said. “Apparently you aren’t doing any work?”

Gabriel glanced at the pile on his desk and looked down a bit. Aziraphale had never seen Gabriel blush before, but he could imagine one now. 

“Look, Gabriel, I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. He stepped up to the desk, no longer angry, just tired. “I realize that breaking off with you might have been...not exactly what you wanted. But you really can’t let it interfere with your life.”

Gabriel gave him a look. “I am not letting it interfere. This,” he gestured at the papers, “has nothing to do with you.”

“Good to hear. So then stop being so mean to everyone and tell them I’m not at fault.” Aziraphale turned around. “I’m going home now, good-bye.”

“No.” 

Aziraphale grabbed the handle but the door wouldn’t open. He took a deep breath, checking to see if he could miracle himself free. Of course he couldn’t. He spun around, glaring at Gabriel. “Let me go.”

Gabriel was avoiding looking at him, staring down at the papers, writing on them. “No.”

“Gabriel.” Aziraphale put as much threatening power behind his voice as he could muster. 

“You’re not going,” Gabriel announced. “You belong here with me and so that is simply where you are going to be.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, praying for strength. “I belong on Earth with Crowley,” he spat. “And if you don’t let me go right now then I will never speak to you again! I won’t even look at or acknowledge you! No matter how much time passes.”

“So what?” Gabriel looked up at him. His face was a mixture of anger and sadness. “You wouldn’t either way. At least up here I know that you’re safe and away from that demon’s corruption.”

Aziraphale placed his hands on the desk, leaning over so he was face to face with Gabriel. “Let. Me. Go.”

Gabriel looked down again. Writing away on the papers. 

Aziraphale sighed and hung his head. “Come on, Gabriel. You can’t do this. You know that. This is wrong!”

“Your lies won’t sway me, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale growled. “Don’t you want me to be happy?”

Gabriel looked up again, surprise on his face. “Of course.”

“So then why are you doing this? I won’t be happy here, Gabriel.”

“Of course you will,” Gabriel said, dismissing him as he went back to work. “You’ll be with me and you’ll be in heaven. Why wouldn’t you be happy?”

“Because I love Crowley.” Aziraphale stood up, clenching his hands so he didn’t punch Gabriel. “And I will only ever be happy if I’m with him. Understand?”

Gabriel didn’t respond. Aziraphale stepped back up to the desk fully ready to punch him in his dumb face. But he stopped as he felt the shift in the air. The door was open. Gabriel was frowning, but still ignoring him, studying the papers on his desk.

Aziraphale smoothed out the wrinkles of his clothes. “Thank you,” he said. Gabriel’s jaw clenched. “Good-bye.”

Aziraphale walked out and made his way out of heaven, the others still moving out his way. Once he was out on the street he had to sit down, the built up anxiety of being stuck in heaven taking over, forcing his body to shake. A near-by church bell rang and Aziraphale’s eyes opened wide. It was noon already. How had so much time passed?

Aziraphale scrambled to his feet and raced back to the shop, his heart stuck in his throat. The Bentley was still parked outside and he let that ease his fear a little. He slammed the door open, calling out Crowley’s name. He raced upstairs, searching every room until he found a very sleepy Crowley sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, Crowley! Thank goodness!” Aziraphale jumped on the bed, Crowley calling out in surprise as he hugged and kissed him. “My dear, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so long.”

“What are you talking about?” Crowley asked, squirming under his constant barrage of kissing. “It’s been like twenty minutes.”

Aziraphale sat up and looked over at the clock. It was only eight thirty. He blinked. The clock at the church must have been wrong. 

“Oh, oh, dear. I suppose it has, hasn’t it?”

Crowley sat up, leaning against the headboard. “What did you get for breakfast?”

Aziraphale’s mouth went dry. “Oh...I, uh, well, I might have forgotten. I got a bit distracted.”

Crowley squinted at him, looking him up and down. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Aziraphale said, forcing a smile.

Crowley reached out, grabbing his arm. “You’re shaking.”

Aziraphale chuckled nervously. “It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“That just makes me worry even more.” Crowley scooted over, hand moving to Aziraphale’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Aziraphale sighed. “It’s really nothing to get worked up about. I just ran into a few angels is all.”

“What?” Crowley’s eyes opened wide, getting large and yellow. “Are you alright? What did they do? I’ll kill them!”

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s arms, stopping him from getting off the bed. “They didn’t do anything, Crowley. Really it’s fine.”

“Well what did they want?”

“They just wanted to talk about Gabriel.”

Crowley groaned and fell back, flopping down to the bed. “You’re going to kill me one day, angel, I swear.”

“I’m sorry, dear.” Aziraphale laid down next to him, crawling under the covers and brushing the hair out of his face. He decided it was best not to mention the whole little kidnapping incident. Wouldn’t be good for him. “They were just concerned is all. Apparently he isn’t taking yesterday well.”

Crowley closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples. “Well, I’d be a little out of sorts too if I was told I couldn't sleep with you anymore.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly and cuddled up next to him. “You know you will always be allowed to sleep with me, darling. You and only you.”

Crowley turned his head, smiling. “Good. I think it might actually kill me if I had to stop.”

Aziraphale kissed him. “Well, we can’t have that.”

Crowley kissed him back, pressing forward and grabbing his waist. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, pulling him close, holding him tight. He turned his kisses from Crowley’s lips to his cheeks, peppering them with little pecks. 

Crowley squirmed. “Aziraphale,” he whined. Aziraphale just smiled and pressed gentle kisses to his jaw. 

“My love,” Aziraphale whispered, enjoying the way his breath on Crowley’s skin gave him little goosebumps on his neck. His kisses chased the bumps, pressing warm kisses to every patch of skin he affected. 

“Angel,” Crowley whined again. He was slithering about in Aziraphale’s grip. He growled and wrapped his legs around Aziraphale, rubbing their groins together, Crowley’s naked one against Aziraphale’s clothed one. 

Aziraphale chuckled, lightly licking up Crowley’s other jaw. Crowley shivered, pushing himself harder against him. “My dearest,” Aziraphale whispered. “Oh, would you allow me to love you?” He kissed his way back down Crowley’s neck, settling on his collar bone. 

Crowley squeaked a bit. “Aziraphale,” he said, that little whine still in his voice. “Please.”

“Please what, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, smirking as he kissed down Crowley’s chest, pushing him down so he was lying flat on the bed and he could loom over him. 

Crowley cried out a bit, kicking his legs free of Aziraphale. “Please.”

“I’m not sure what you want, dearest,” Aziraphale said. He licked over one of Crowley’s nipples, making him shudder. 

“You...bastard,” Crowley growled, panting heavily as Aziraphale moved to the other nipple, teeth scraping against it ever so gently.

Aziraphale hummed. “Is that so? Would a bastard do this?” He reached down, one finger pressing firmly against the skin just below Crowley’s balls. 

Crowley yelped and his back arched off the bed. “Yes,” he hissed, skin starting to flush. 

“Oh? Then I suppose I am one,” Aziraphale said. He removed his finger and started to roll away. 

Crowley growled again and jumped up, rolling Aziraphale over and pinning him down, pressing a hard, deep kiss to his lip. “Gonna be the death of me,” he mumbled as he hurriedly started to undo the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt. 

Aziraphale laughed, reaching down to undo his pants. “Well, my darling, I wouldn’t want that to happen, you know.”

Crowley got his shirt open and dipped his head down, placing sloppy, wet kisses all over Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale shoved his pants down, groaning in pleasure as their dicks rubbed together. 

“Oh, fuck, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, breath hot against his skin. “I need you to fuck me. Please.”

“Oh, my dearest, that doesn't sound like a very nice thing to do,” Aziraphale said, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. 

Another growl. Crowley clenched his teeth and glared at him. “Aziraphale,” he hissed. 

“Yes, my love?”

Crowley dropped his head, resting it against Aziraphale’s chest. He squirmed a bit, kicking against the mattress. “Why?”

“Why do I love you?” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “Oh, well, it could take all day.” Crowley whined. “Well, for starters you are quite handsome.” Another kiss. “And you have such a kind soul.”

Crowley groaned. “Aziraphale, please.” 

“And, you know, you are really quite good to me and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have someone as good as you in my life.”

Crowley rolled over, throwing a hand over his face and letting out an exasperated sigh. His whole face was red and Aziraphale laughed, pulling his pants all the way off as he rolled over onto him. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Crowley mumbled. “This is torture. You’re torturing me.”

“Come now, my love,” Aziraphale cooed. He ran a finger down the middle of Crowley’s chest, let it circle around where Crowley’s cock strained for touch. “You can say it.”

Crowley humphed and scowled. “I will not.”

Aziraphale kissed his cheek, let that finger run up the bottom of Crowley’s dick. Crowley shivered and let out a deep whimper. 

“Fucking-!” Crowley flopped about and huffed. His eyes opened and he glared at Aziraphale. “Please love me, Aziraphale.”

“Ah, my dear.” Aziraphale kissed him and positioned himself between his legs. “Of course. As you want. Every day.”

Crowley moaned as Aziraphale entered him, reaching down to rub himself. “Fuck, Aziraphale. Yes!”

Aziraphale kept a hard pressure against Crowley’s prostate, smiling to himself as Crowley flailed about on the bed, hand wildly jerking himself off. 

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley let out a little croak and then came, shivering as he spilled onto himself. 

“Would it be alright?” Aziraphale asked, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s leg. “If I finished in you?”

“You fucking better,” Crowley growled. 

Aziraphale chuckled and continued to thrust into him until the heat in his stomach became too much and he was filling Crowley up, feeling himself warm and wet inside him. 

“Fuck,” Crowley panted. “Goddamn, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale tutted, pulling himself out. “Such language, dear.”

Crowley smiled, lopsided, tired, and happy. It was Aziraphale’s favorite smile and he simply had to kiss it. “Now, what do you say about breakfast?”

-

Things had finally settled down. Aziraphale no longer felt like he had to make up to Crowley for his past actions, and no one had tried to kidnap him recently. Aziraphale was finally feeling like life was getting back to normal. He smiled as he fixed up the shop, waiting once more for Crowley to come over for dinner. 

There was a charge of electricity in the air and Gabriel’s voice was filling the room, boisterous and excited. 

“Aziraphale! Good news!”

Aziraphale jumped, dropping his books. He spun around, hand on his chest to keep his heart from flying out. “Gabriel! What on Earth are you doing?”

Gabriel was smiling. “I’ve come up with a great solution to our problem!”

Aziraphale scowled at him. “We don’t have a problem, Gabriel. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“It’s Crowley,” Gabriel said, still smiling. “He’s the problem.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You know. You aren’t with me because you’re with him. So if he wasn’t around-”

Aziraphale was on him in a second, hand grabbing a fistful of shirt, pulling him down so they were eye level. 

“Now you listen to me, Gabriel! If you even think about touching him in any way I am going to end you. Understand? I will come up to heaven and I will tear it down brick-by-brick. I will kill every single angel in the most torturous way possible and I will make you watch. And only when you are alone and begging for death will I finally end your pathetic excuse for an existence. Do you understand?”

Gabriel held his arms out. “Aziraphale, where is this aggression coming from?”

Aziraphale shook him. “You just threatened to kill the love of my life.”

Gabriel blinked and frowned. “I wasn’t going to kill Crowley,” he said. “Besides, as far as I’m aware there is no way to kill him.”

Aziraphale released him, still shaking a bit from his rage. “So then what did you mean by ‘if he wasn’t around’?”

“I was simply going to talk to him. I was going to explain that the two of us belong together and he really should just leave you alone.”

Aziraphale sighed, but before he could respond the door opened and Crowley sauntered in, smile on his face. The smile fell when he saw Gabriel there. It was replaced by slight fear. 

“Crowley, good,” Gabriel said. “Excellent timing. I just wanted speak with you.”

“Gabriel, shut-up!” Aziraphale snapped. 

“You see,” Gabriel continued. “I know you think you have feelings for Aziraphale. But you are keeping him from where he truly wishes to be.”

Aziraphale stomped his foot. “I do not want to be with you, Gabriel! Please get that through your thick skull! I will never want to be with you.”

“But, Aziraphale,” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him, “I can feel-”

“No!” Gabriel pointed a shaking finger at him. “You don’t feel anything.”

Gabriel took a step forward, “But-”

“You’re wrong! Now leave. Forever!”

Gabriel stared at him with a deep frown. He glanced at Crowley, who stepped back a bit. “Very well. If that is truly how you feel.”

“It is,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel nodded and blinked away. Aziraphale let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, thankful that his legs weren’t shaking even though he felt like they should.

“Are you okay?” Crowley asked. He rushed over, pulling him into a hug.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, relaxing into the hug.

They stood there for a while in silence. Then Crowley spoke up. 

“What was that he was saying about feeling something?”

Aziraphale shook his head, squeezing Crowley closer. “It’s nothing. He’s crazy.”

“It’s just...can’t angels feel love?”

Aziraphale gulped. “He must have been confused. Must have felt my love for you and thought it was about him.”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley tried to pull away from the hug but Aziraphale wouldn’t let him. “Do you like Gabriel?”

“Of course not! What would make you think that?”

“Well, I mean, you were fucking him for two-thousand years or so.” Crowley shrugged. “You’d think there would be a reason to that.”

“He’s just good in bed is all. Like you said.” Aziraphale pulled away, turning around quickly and making a beeline for the kitchen. “Tea?”

Crowley trailed after him, watching as he got some tea bags out of the cupboard. “It’s okay if you do, Aziraphale.”

“No it is not!” Aziraphale slammed the door. He felt those hot tears threaten his eyes again. He tried to swallow them back but they filled his eyes to the brim.

“Really, angel. It would be okay if you like him. I wouldn’t mind.”

The tears spilled out, flowing down Aziraphale’s cheeks. Aziraphale sniffed, shaking his head. He hadn’t really cried before. Tears of joy, sure, but not like this. “I’m a terrible boyfriend,” he choked out. 

“Now wait just a minute!” Crowley crossed the room and turned Aziraphale around, grabbing his arms tight and shaking him gently. “How could you say a thing like that? You are the best boyfriend!”

“No! I’m not. But you are! You’re perfect and lovely and everything I could ever need! And yet I still want more! And I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t want anything other than you but I do because I’m terrible!”

Crowley hushed him and pulled him into a hug. Aziraphale cried into his shirt, shaking his head. Crowley shouldn’t be comforting him. He was a terrible boyfriend and Crowley deserved so much better. He didn’t deserve to stand here, hugging a terrible excuse for a lover like him.

Crowley kissed the top of his head, hands rubbing up and down his back, soothing his sobs to gentle sniffs. “I love you, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “And you are absolutely the best boyfriend I could ever wish for. And, look, I really don’t mind sharing.”

Aziraphale cried out softly. “But I do! I can’t stand the idea of you being with someone else. It wouldn’t be fair!”

“You wanna know what isn’t fair? Not being able to be with you for six thousand years because we were on opposite sides.” Crowley chuckled and Aziraphale smiled a bit, his eyes not stinging anymore. 

Crowley leaned back just a little and placed a hand under Aziraphale’s chin, forcing him to look up. He ran a thumb over his cheek, cleaning off the tears. “It’s okay to admit it,” Crowley whispered. “Quietly if you want to. But it’ll be good for you.”

Aziraphale swallowed the lump in his throat. “I…” he glanced away. “I like Gabriel,” he whispered. It did feel good to say it. But then Crowley kissed his forehead and he felt awful again. 

“Maybe it’s a good idea if you two just pick up your old routine,” Crowley said. “He could take you to all those boring book fairs you like to go to. Win-win.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I’m not going to cheat on you again, Crowley.”

“Is it technically cheating if I encourage it?”

“I...think so?”

Crowley chuckled, shaking his head. “Look. I don’t care if he comes down every handful of years, takes you out for a few hours a gives you a good fuck, okay?”

“Well, you should.”

“So you want me to be a jealous crazy person?”

“It would be nice.”

Crowley laughed, releasing their hug. Aziraphale frowned at that. “Well, I hate to break it to you but I’m not that kind of guy. You love me and that’s all I need.”

Aziraphale’s frown deepened. He sighed and leaned against the counter. “This whole thing is just making me so tired.”

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Crowley suggested. 

“That’s how you escape your problems, dear, not me.”

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it.” Crowley winked at him. 

Aziraphale turned back around to start making the tea but his muscles felt very heavy. “Alright,” he said. “But only for a few days. I’d hate to break down on you like that and then leave you alone.”

Crowley kissed his cheek. “Who said I wasn’t gonna take this nap with you, huh?”

“Oh, my darling.” Aziraphale smiled “That would be just wonderful, exactly what I need.” He took his hand and led him up to the bedroom.

-

The voice that woke him up was soft, and weak. “Please, Aziraphale,” it said, a whisper. “Please wake up.”

Aziraphale blinked his eyes open. Light blue light filtered in through the window. Crowley was laying on top of him, his mouth right next to Aziraphale’s ear. 

“Please,” he spoke again, half-asleep. “Wake up, please.”

“I’m awake,” Aziraphale said, surprised at how weird his voice sounded.

Crowley’s head snapped up. His cheeks had old tear streaks on them and new tears were openly falling down. “Aziraphale?” he asked. The pain in his voice was enough to break Aziraphale’s heart. He sobbed and laid his head back down, holding Aziraphale in a tight hug. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale said, his mouth dry. “Whatever is the problem?” He ran one hand up and down Crowley’s back, the other messing with his hair. 

“You were asleep for three months, Aziraphale!” Crowley cried. 

“Wh-why didn’t you wake me sooner?”

“I tried!” Crowley’s head popped back up. He had a look of pure anguish on his face. “But you weren’t waking up! No matter what I tried you wouldn’t wake up!”

“Oh, my love!” Aziraphale grabbed his head and kissed all over his face. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened! I didn’t mean to worry you I’m so, so sorry!”

Crowley scrunched his face up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Aziraphale helped, gently running his thumbs over Crowley’s face to clear away the mess. “I was worried,” Crowley whispered, laying back down into Aziraphale’s embrace. “I can’t lose you again, Aziraphale.”

“I know, my dear, I know. I’m sorry. I’m not going to leave you, I promise.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and hugged Crowley close. He focused on Crowley’s presence, on the love he radiated and how warm and comfortable it was. But there was something else he could feel, too. Another presence, one that was quite familiar. 

“I don’t mean to alarm you,” Aziraphale said softly. “But I think Gabriel may be downstairs.”

“Yeah,” Crowley mumbled. “I know. I called him.”

“You what?”

“I didn’t know what else to do! You weren’t waking up and I thought if it was some kind of weird angel hibernation thing then he would know. But he didn’t know anything.”

“So...why is he still here?”

Crowley shrugged. “He wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“He’s been here this whole time?”

Crowley nodded. “This place is like a freaking mad house,” he said, grumbling a bit. “Angels keep stopping by for one stupid reason or another.”

“They haven’t done anything to you have they?” Aziraphale would never forgive himself if they had.

“Nah. I’ve been up here with you. Gabriel keeps them down there.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Good. I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble I guess ...I guess I really just needed some rest, huh?”

“You’re never allowed to sleep away your problems again, got it?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes. That’s probably a good idea. Now, I suppose I should go and relieve him of his duties.”

“You want me to do it?”

“No, it should be me. But thank you for the offer.”

Aziraphale and Crowley crawled out of bed and made themselves presentable. Crowley stuck around upstairs a bit, giving Aziraphale time to break up the angel operation going on downstairs. Thankfully the party was just Gabriel sitting at Aziraphale’s desk with a stack of paper.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, trying to smile. 

Gabriel stood up. He looked at Aziraphale, his face passive and unchanging. Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something else but Gabriel was just gone, the papers leaving with him. Aziraphale let the smile drop. Couldn’t blame him, he wouldn’t want to see himself after what he said either. 

“Everything okay down here?” Crowley asked, cautiously climbing down the steps. 

“He’s gone,” Aziraphale said. “All clear.”

“Ya know, what I said before, it still stands.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Really, my dear. I told you how I felt about that already.”

“Yeah. You said you liked him.” Aziraphale gave him a look and Crowley shrugged. “I just feel like you’re going to keep getting upset about this and I’d rather you just fucked him every now and then and were happy.”

“Look, even if I was comfortable with that, I couldn’t do that to him.”

Crowley’s mouth fell open, eyes squinting. “What? You couldn’t give him the best few hours of his life every now and then? No, yeah, you’re right. That’s terrible.”

“I’m sure you can tell,” Aziraphale said. “His feelings for me are quite strong. It wouldn’t be nice to toy with him as such. Only giving him a little when he wants the whole.”

“I thought he was okay with the whole set-up before?” Crowley said. 

“Well, yes. But still…”

“Let me ask you a question. Would you rather have a bite of a crepe, or no crepe at all?”

Aziraphale crossed his arms. “That’s hardly a proper comparison.”

Crowley laughed. “Look, I’m sure he’ll love whatever you give him. And I know you want to give him something so just go do it already!”

Aziraphale fiddle with the edge of his shirt. “A-are you sure? You sure you don’t mind?”

Crowley smiled and slithered over, hands on Aziraphale’s waist. “Of course not. I love you and I want you to be fulfilled. Now, go get some.” He pushed Aziraphale towards the door, a small pat on his butt to send him on his way.

“I love you, my dear,” Aziraphale said, hand on the door. “You and only you.”

Crowley smirked. “And him.”

Aziraphale started to argue but the words fell dead in his throat at the look Crowley gave him. 

“Now go,” Crowley said. “Before he decides he’s done waiting around for you.”

-

The angels continued to scurry out of his way and Aziraphale was very thankful for that. The door to Gabriel’s office was open and Aziraphale stepped in. Gabriel was scribbling on even more papers on his desk. Aziraphale closed the door behind him. Gabriel didn’t look up. The room was too quiet, Aziraphale’s blood rushing in his ears.

Aziraphale walked up to Gabriel’s desk. Gabriel still didn’t look up. He cleared his throat. 

“Yes, what is it?” Gabriel asked, annoyed, shaking his head but still not looking up. 

Aziraphale licked his lips. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel didn’t know it was him, or if he was just purposefully ignoring him. He decided to believe it was simply the first one, because it hurt the least. He walked around the desk, surprised how Gabriel didn’t seem to react. He positioned himself behind Gabriel’s chair and placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. He was awfully tense.

Gabriel sat up, finally looking up from his work. “Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale smiled, letting his hands slide down Gabriel’s chest as he leaned over. “Expecting someone else?” he asked, mouth right next to Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel shivered and he smiled wider. 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale laughed a little and kissed at Gabriel’s ear. “Are you disappointed to see me?”

Gabriel’s head tilted to the side, revealing his neck to Aziraphale. Aziraphale took advantage, leaning down further to place a kiss to it. “More confused,” Gabriel said. “I thought you said you didn’t want to see me again.”

Aziraphale brought his hands back up, wrapping his arms tighter around Gabriel in a hug. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I didn’t mean it.”

“You seemed pretty convinced,” Gabriel said. 

“You were right,” Aziraphale mumbled, placing a kiss to Gabriel’s jaw. “What you felt, you were right.”

“So what changed?”

“I suppose I did.”

“And Crowley…”

“He’s okay with it.”

“Okay with it?”

Aziraphale released Gabriel and walked back around the chair, between it and the desk. He rested back against the desk, one foot crossed over the other. “He’s okay if we continue our usual deal. You come down every now and then, we go out and then,” he shrugged, giving Gabriel an implying look. 

Gabriel sat up in his chair, his face brightening. “That was an option?”

Aziraphale smiled. “It...always was, yes.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed. “So why didn’t we just do that from the start?”

Aziraphale bit his lip. “I just had to come to terms with something first, is all. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“But you did?” Aziraphale nodded. “Excellent! So when can I see you next?”

“Well,” Aziraphale blushed a bit. “I figured, since I was already here…” He picked up one foot and placed it on the chair between Gabriel’s legs. 

Gabriel looked at the foot and smiled. He sat back and motioned to his lap. Aziraphale fixed him with a serious gaze and shook his head slowly. He sat himself up on the desk and beckoned Gabriel over with one finger. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose and then he did, stepping up to the desk. Aziraphale grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Gabriel’s hands landed on the desk beside Aziraphale’s legs and he breathed deep through his nose as they kissed. 

“I take it you forgive me for being so...rude?” Aziraphale asked as they parted. 

Gabriel nodded and dove in for another kiss. Aziraphale laughed and grabbed at Gabriel’s jacket, shoving it off his shoulders. Then he started work on the buttons as Gabriel’s hands moved to Aziraphale’s laps, eager fingers working on his belt. Aziraphale slipped his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth, running it along his teeth. 

Gabriel growled and pulled away. He waved his hand between them and their clothes disappeared. 

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale chided. “Honestly! We’re in no rush.”

“I am,” Gabriel said, his voice low and deep. Aziraphale caught the brief glimpse of Gabriel’s animalistic gaze before he was being lifted slightly, leaned down so his back was flush with the desk, suddenly clear of paperwork. 

Aziraphale gasped as Gabriel knelt down, pulling on Aziraphale’s waist so his ass was right on the edge of the desk. He positively squeaked as Gabriel spread his cheeks open and got right down to business, tongue licking over Aziraphale’s entrance. 

Aziraphale leaned his head back and gasped as heat pooled in his stomach. His gaze fell on the door and he thanked his lucky stars he still had half a mind left functional. He blinked and a lock appeared on the door, ensuring no one would interrupt their time.

Gabriel’s tongue found its way inside him and Aziraphale’s hips moved on their own, grinding down, chasing after that feeling. His legs came to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder, shaking a bit as Gabriel’s tongue fucked him. But Aziraphale wanted more. He always wanted more.

“Ah, Gabriel.” He reached down, grabbing a small handful of his hair. 

Gabriel hummed, a vibration against Aziraphale’s skin that made him shudder. Aziraphale moaned in appreciation. He did appreciate it, but he would appreciate Gabriel’s dick in there more. But it didn’t seem like Gabriel was going to give in anytime soon, continuing his work on Aziraphale’s ass, hands squeezing at his thighs. 

Aziraphale’s toes curled and his stomach muscles clenched. It was ridiculous, he thought, how close he already was when his dick sat untouched and Gabriel’s tongue could only go so far, not able to come close to his prostate. 

“Gabriel,” he panted. His hand tightened its grip on Gabriel’s hair. “Ah, I need more.”

Gabriel removed his tongue and Aziraphale whined just a bit. But two fingers eased their way into his ass and his whines turned to a deep groan as Gabriel’s fingers went deeper and deeper, until his knuckles were touching Aziraphale’s skin. 

“Better?” Gabriel asked. He moved his fingers in and out, the tips of them brushing gently against Aziraphale’s prostate. 

Aziraphale nodded, not trusting his voice to be normal if he tried to speak. There was a knock on the door and Aziraphale clamped a hand over his mouth as Gabriel’s hand stilled. Problem was, his hand stilled with one finger pressed up against Aziraphale’s prostate making a low moan bubble in his chest.

“Gabriel?” Michael asked. Aziraphale’s stomach dropped. 

“I’m a bit busy,” Gabriel said. If Aziraphale wasn’t so terribly mortified he might have found it a bit funny.

“I need you to sign some forms,” Michael said. 

“Can’t you come back later?”

The doorknob jiggled and Aziraphale was very glad he had put the lock on. “What’s going on in there?”

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business,” Gabriel said, his face scrunching up in anger. 

“Just, sign these when you get the chance.” Michael slid the papers under the door and then walked away.

Aziraphale let out a relieved sigh that turned into a cry of objection as Gabriel pulled his fingers out. “Hey! No need to stop.”

“Sorry,” Gabriel said. The desk rose a few inches. “But I should get back to work.”

“Good to know I’m so important,” Aziraphale mumbled.

Gabriel placed one hand on Aziraphale’s waist, the other grabbing his dick, holding it pressed just against his entrance. “Aziraphale, you are very important to me.”

His voice sounded so sincere and Aziraphale gulped, feeling a lump of love in his chest. He wasn’t sure at what point in time their occasional hook up turned to something akin to love. He supposed it wasn’t a specific time or incident, but just a general thing that formed after years spent together. 

“You’re important to me, too,” Aziraphale said, fully meaning it, trying to make his voice sound as sincere, but fearing he didn’t. 

Gabriel smiled and pressed in, making Aziraphale moan as he stretched him open and slid all the way in. 

“Gabriel, yes,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel, despite his insistence that he needed to hurry back to work, slid in and out of Aziraphale in slow, deep thrusts. He kept one hand on his waist but brought the other to Aziraphale’s dick, large hand warm and hard around it. 

“Is Crowley better at this than me?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale startled then stuttered. “Th-this is hardly the time to have that conversation!”

“I’m just curious,” Gabriel said. He started to pick up the pace, making it hard for Aziraphale to focus on exactly what he had asked in the first place. 

“I’m not answering that,” Aziraphale said. “Ever.”

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah, that’s okay. I know you wouldn’t want to say it out loud. It might hurt his feelings. I won’t tell.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and moved his hips up and down, eager to just get on with it already. Gabriel took the hint. His hand increased it’s pressure on Gabriel’s waist, pulling him down as Gabriel pushed up. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, aware of the sounds he was making and the fact that he at least hadn’t had the sense of mind to sound-proof the room. When he came this time he remembered himself and didn’t make a mess all over his chest and Gabriel’s desk, even though he thought that would be kind of fun. Gabriel’s body shivered as he came right after him. 

Gabriel pulled out much too soon, one of the downsides of Aziraphale not riding him. Aziraphale rose onto his elbows, his arms shaking a bit at the forced effort. Gabriel was already dressed, smoothing down his jacket. 

“Take your time,” Gabriel said, walking around to the door and picking up the papers on the floor. 

Aziraphale sighed and laid back down, determined to never leave the desk in that case. Gabriel stood on the other side of the desk, looking at the papers as he ran a hand over Aziraphale’s hair. 

“That better be some very important papers,” Aziraphale mumbled. 

Gabriel hummed. “Jophiel’s been discorporated,” he said. 

“Again?” Aziraphale asked. He sat up, shaking his head. “He really needs to be more careful.”

“Well,” Gabriel walked back over to his chair. “Not every field agent can so lucky as to have their nemesis fall in love with them.”

Aziraphale smiled. He popped his clothes back on but didn’t move off the desk. “He also doesn't have a boss who loves him.”

Gabriel looked at him, first with surprise, then with happiness. “No, he doesn’t. Unless Uriel has something they’d like to tell us.”

Aziraphale laughed. “So, there’s a book festival in Scotland in a few months. If you’d like to go.”

“I would love to,” Gabriel said. 

“Good.” Aziraphale hopped off the deck and placed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. 

“I’m glad we’re back together,” Gabriel said. 

“I am too. I’ll see you in a few months?”

Gabriel nodded and Aziraphale left his office, feeling high on love and life. That feeling quickly turned to embarrassment when he entered the main area, heading for the door. The angels moved out of his way, but they were smiling, and talking among themselves. Aziraphale’s face blushed and he just knew that they knew.

Ah, well. At least they still wouldn’t mess with him and Crowley. Gabriel would see to that.

-

Crowley was playing some kind of video game when Aziraphale got home. Aziraphale hadn’t originally owned a TV or anything, but as Crowley spent more and more time over he had gone out and got one. 

“Hello, dear,” Aziraphale said, joining him on the couch. 

“Hey, angel,” Crowley said, eyes glued to the TV. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on shooting something that Aziraphale couldn’t quite make out. “How’d it go?”

“Good,” Aziraphale said. “He’s okay with everything. As you are. Right?”

Crowley looked over at him. “For the last time, angel, yes.” He reached forward and grabbed a second controller off the coffee table. “Wanna play?” He held it out to him. 

“Oh no, I’m no good at these things. I’d much rather watch.”

Crowley shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen. Aziraphale scooted closer, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley laid his head on top of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale still felt a nugget of anxiety and guilt mixing in his stomach. On some level he still knew that he was just a little bit awful at needing the both of them to be happy. But the amount of love that Crowley radiated for him did a really good job at arguing. And he had this idea that over time, it would probably win.


End file.
